


Exotic Exercises

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes stressful training exercises can have very pleasurable results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic Exercises

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: Sometimes stressful training exercises can have very pleasurable results

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story premiered during Jedi Plushie Theater at Constrict and is dedicated to the TPM crew who attended. You guys rock!!! As always, massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee. Without her constant support, crossing my T's and dotting my I's ect ect, I would never get anything written. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I had complete faith in your ability to handle yourself appropriately, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon maintained as calmly as if he was reviewing a mission brief. The barest glimmer shone in his blue eyes as he added, "It is my duty as your Master to use every opportunity to help you hone your skills."

"I don't think there are any codicils in the training curriculum that incorporate Force groping as a means of teaching control," Obi-Wan growled, his annoyance being fuelled by his Master's patronizing tone.

"Each Master is responsible for refining their training regiment to the specific needs of their apprentice," Qui-Gon continued stoically. "What means I use to help you develop your controls are totally up to me."

"Don't you dare try to say you were groping me as a training exercise," Obi-Wan rebuked. "You were bored with listening to King Hissal's prattle so you decide to torture your apprentice as a distraction."

"Thinking about you and watching you struggle not to react to my touches was much more appealing that listening to Hissal, Padawan," Qui-Gon countered, the hint of a smile now touching his lips.

"And if I'd lost the struggle?" Obi-Wan snapped, unwilling to let Qui-Gon jolly him out of his pique.

"As I said before, I knew that you were more than up for the task and would be able to maintain your composure," Qui-Gon argued. "And feeling the echoes of your reactions over the bond was most enjoyable."

"You've become a dirty old man, Qui-Gon Jinn," Obi-Wan grumbled as his outrage began to fade. His eyes took on a mischievous glint and he stepped closer to his Master. "Who gets off on teasing his young and handsome lover." He trailed a tendril of the Force along the crevice of Qui-Gon's ass and added, challengingly, "I wonder how good your controls would be if you were on the receiving end of such an exercise?"

"I can assure you that my controls would be more than adequate for anything you could initiate, my Padawan," Qui-Gon retorted confidently.

Obi-Wan moved even closer and rubbed the length of his body sensuously against Qui-Gon's as he said, "Rest assured, that'll be a boast I'll definitely do my best to shred at a time yet to be determined." Grabbing Qui-Gon's hand and moving it to the bulge in his leggings, he continued, "But now we have a couple of hours before we have to appear at this evening's soiree and I expect you to use that time to take care of the problem you caused."

"You expect?" Qui-Gon said curtly.

"Yes, I expect," Obi-Wan growled, not at all intimidated by his master's tone or posture. "It's the least you can do since you chose to alleviate your boredom at my expense."

"If memory serves, you became quite proficient at the various solitary methods of handling such situations during your adolescence," Qui-Gon admonished. "Meditation, cold showers and self pleasure are all suitable means of relief, in case you have forgotten now that your need is no longer so urgent," he added, the barest hint of amusement coloring his lecture tone.

Obi-Wan's eyes sparkled with his own humor as he replied, "I imagine you'd find the side effects of my having to resort to such solitary methods to be somewhat distasteful."

An eyebrow rose in annoyance as Qui-Gon answered, "Is that meant to be a threat, Padawan?"

"Interpret it any way you choose, Master, though I may want to remind you that our hosts provided us with a very luxurious two bedroom suite," Obi-Wan said smugly. He shifted forward a bit, angling so that he was pressing against Qui-Gon's hardening shaft and rocked his hips. "Unless you have another option for me, I think I'll move my belongings into the unoccupied bedroom and use the time until tonight's soiree to refresh my memory on those solitary methods."

Blue eyes looked at Obi-Wan intently and it was plain to see that Qui-Gon was enjoying the turn his teasing had taken as he continued it. "I think you would find it rather lonely sleeping in that large bed all by yourself, Obi-Wan."

"That is very true, my Master," Obi-Wan replied, shifting to created some space between them. "But as you have so often schooled, I will do what I must." He had only taken one step backwards when a large hand grabbed hold of his braid and kept him from going any further. "Yes?" he queried as he met his Master's gaze.

Qui-Gon stared at him for a long moment, as if seriously contemplating the situation before capitulating with a slight nod. "You do have a valid point and since I am responsible for your current discomfort, it would be rather selfish of me not to assist you." His eyes darkened with desire as he tugged Obi-Wan closer and asked, "Any preferences for how I alleviate your discomfort?"

"Suck me or fuck me," Obi-Wan replied, his tone rather flippant now that Qui-Gon had yielded. His smile turned wicked as he added, "Though after being kept worked up for over an hour, I think I deserve both."

Qui-Gon laughed and then leaned in for a brief kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "Ambitious as always, my Padawan."

Obi-Wan moved backwards a couple of steps and pulled off his cloak. "I was taught to always strive for the pinnacle." Boots were pulled off, along with his belt, sash and stola but, before he could remove his tunics, his wrists were gripped firmly in one large hand. "What?"

Qui-Gon's grin became positively evil as his other hand slid into the waistband of Obi-Wan's leggings. "Well since you felt so put upon by my choice of venue for a control exercise, I think we should use this time to complete what I began during dinner."

A surge of lust washed through Obi-Wan as he contemplated Qui-Gon's statement. The couple times he had suggested such control play during their lovemaking, Qui-Gon has balked because of the inequity of their professional relationship. Looking intently at his Master, Obi-Wan wondered at this new twist but decided to play it out. "I'm listening."

"Unless you have my express permission to speak, you will be totally silent," Qui-Gone explained. "You will remain perfectly still - not touching, thrusting or moving in any way unless I order you to do so. Any violation of those rules will result in our activities ending immediately and you will remain unsatisfied until I decide otherwise."

"Agreed," Obi-Wan said quickly, afraid if he hesitated Qui-Gon would change his mind.

"Be certain, Padawan, because once we start there'll be no opportunity for you to modify the conditions," Qui-Gon said.

"I am certain," Obi-Wan declared.

After a nod and a brief kiss to Obi-Wan forehead, Qui-Gon said, "If you have no further questions, go into the bedroom, strip, lay down on the floor beside the bed and wait for me. I will be in momentarily."

Knowing he had not been given leave to speak, Obi-Wan nodded in reply and headed into the bedroom. It took him only a few moments to strip out of the rest of his clothing, place the thick down comforter from the bed onto the floor for cushioning and lay down as ordered beside the bed. Realizing that his controls would soon be put to the test, he went through a series of calming exercises to regain his center while he waited for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was still fully dressed when he entered the bedroom and walked slowly over to the bed. "Very nice," he drawled as his gaze raked over Obi-Wans naked body. He reached into his cloak pocket, pulled out the sash Obi-Wan had removed in the sitting room and dangled it above him. "Would you like some assistance is keeping your hands still? You may answer in one word."

Realizing that keeping himself from reaching out for Qui-Gon would be even harder that remaining silent, Obi-Wan decided to accept the offer. "Please."

Obi-Wan allowed Qui-Gon to direct him, shifting him until he was perpendicular to the bed then positioning his arms above his head and binding them to the frame with his sash. When he had been arranged to his Master's satisfaction, Qui-Gon walked slowly around him. Qui-Gon's gaze transmuted to almost a tangible heat on his skin and he fought the desire to beg the man to touch him. He watched as Qui-Gon took off his cloak and draped it over the back of a chair but was surprise when his Master did not remove any other clothing.

Coming back over to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon looked him over again and said, "So beautiful and all laid out for me. Where should I begin?" He ran a booted toe over the expanse of skin from adams apple to navel, skirted the heavy erection jutting out from the ginger curls then continued his path from hip along the length of his leg until he reached his ankle. He reversed his path until he reached the juncture of thigh and hip and added, "Should I begin here?" as he very gently slipped his toe under Obi-Wan's erect shaft.

Obi-Wan couldn't prevent the slight shudder than ran through him at the erotic sight of Qui-Gon's boot outlining the length of his body and was relieved when his Master didn't call him on the movement. He bit back a whimper when the leather clad toe slid under his cock and he began to doubt that his control would hold out under his Master's sensual torture. To his pleasure and dismay, he didn't have to wait very long to find out.

Qui-Gon pulled his foot back and knelt beside Obi-Wan. He tossed a stern glare at his apprentice, reminding him with a curt, "Not a sound," before burying his nose in the ginger curls framing Obi-Wan's penis and inhaling deeply.

The coarse hair of Qui-Gon's beard rasped against the sensitive skin of Obi-Wans cock and he stifled another moan. Without another word, Qui-Gon pulled back far enough to lick up the drop of fluid collected in the slit before swallowing him to the root. Obi-Wan fingers twisted in the fabric binding his wrists as he struggled not to move under the exquisite sensations. Qui-Gon knew exactly how to drive him to distraction and used his tongue to caress his most sensitive spots as he sucked.

The unfamiliar feel of the fabric of Qui-Gon's tunic against his naked skin drew his attention and Obi-Wan lifted his head. The sight of his fully clothed Master, kneeling beside him and attending to him like a highly skilled pleasure worker added to the eroticism and sent his arousal skyrocketing. It took a great effort to continue to remain silent and still. As he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the pleasure, Obi-Wan was glad that Qui-Gon had tied his hands because he found himself unconsciously pulling at his bonds in an attempt to bury his fingers in the silken weight of his Master's hair.

Qui-Gon continued his sensual assault and it was only a matter of a few more seconds before Obi-Wan's orgasm washed through him. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to contain his cry, he careened over the edge and his semen pulsed into Qui-Gon's mouth. He was fighting so hard not to move in the ecstasy of his release, that he barely noticed when the mouth caressing him moved away. When he forced his eyes to open, Qui-Gon was looking down on him dotingly.

"You did very well, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured. "As a reward you may make a single request before we continue."

"Kiss me, please," Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and covered Obi-Wan open mouth with his own, licking the drop of blood from his padawans lower lip before sweeping his tongue inside. They kissed for a long moment, their tongues battling for dominance as Obi-Wan roamed the inside Qui-Gons mouth for the taste of his release. When Qui-Gon pulled back, he placed a fingertip gently over the cut on Obi-Wan's lip, sending a pulse of healing Force into the abraded tissues as he commented. "So hard for you to contain the sounds of your pleasure, my own." He leaned down and placed a light kiss on the now healed skin and added, "Though I must admit that I covet being able to draw such powerful sounds from you and look forward to hearing them again when this exercise is over. Now are you ready to continue? Answer, one word."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied, hoping the tiny violation would be overlooked.

A glower of displeasure appeared on Qui-Gon's face but he did not comment on the breach. Grabbing the tube of lubricant he had left on the bedside table that morning, Qui-Gon moved between Obi-Wan's legs, still fully dressed, and began preparing his lover.

Obi-Wan was surprised that Qui-Gon had not taken the time to undress but also found the sight even more arousing than before. He lifted his head so that he could see better and his eyes were drawn to the contrast of the dark brown leggings and leather boots resting against the skin of his thighs. Together the image he and Qui-Gon made was almost pornographic, the contrast of nakedness to fully clothed very racy. The linen of Qui-Gon's tunic sleeve brushed against the inside of his thighs as he was prepared and that only added to the salaciousness.

Surprise turned to full blown shock when Qui-Gon used his dry hand to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his leggings then pushed them down just far enough to free his penis and allow him movement. After coating his substantial erection with the gel remaining on his other hand, he looked down at Obi-Wan hungrily and asked, "Ready?"

Realizing he had not been given leave to speak or move, Obi-Wan just smiled and nodded.

As he moved one and then the other of Obi-Wans ankles to rest on his shoulders, Qui-Gon reminded the younger man. "Don't forget the conditions." When Obi-Wan acknowledge the comment with another slight nod, Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan's hips and shifted forward until his cock was in position. "Not a sound," he warned again just before he penetrated his lover in one hard thrust.

The burst of pain Obi-Wan felt at the hard entry quickly morphed into pleasure as Qui-Gon began to thrust into his body. Unable to fully suppress his tiny whimpers of pleasure as the pace increased, he turned his head just enough to bite down on the flesh of his upper arm to stifle any escaping sounds. Soon the words he was unable to speak turned into a mental litany. *Yes, more, so good, harder* flowed over the bond in sporadic bursts. His cock was throbbing, aching to feel one of his Master's callused hands stroking him in time with the hard thrusts. He risked pulling his face away from his arm to look up at Qui-Gon and the sight that greeted him almost broke his control.

Qui-Gon's eyes were hooded and his head was thrown back, the tendons in his neck taut where they were visible within the vee of his tunic. Dark patches of wetness appeared on his tunics where Qui-Gon's own sweat had dripped or from the heat of Obi-Wan's legs against the fabric. The older man must has felt his gaze because after a moment the blue eyes peered down through heavy lids and bore into Obi-Wan's. Need overtook sanity and in a moment of reckless abandon he sent an image of Qui-Gon hand stroking him roughly in time with his hard thrusts. A surge of lust flowed back over to him and his whispered "please" escaped before he could bite it back.

It seemed that Qui-Gon was too far gone to care about this minor breech and without even a tiny growl of irritation, he complied with Obi-Wan's request. The feel of the callused hand surrounding him almost drew another cry of pleasure from Obi-Wan but he bit down on his arm again to contain it. Qui-Gon low moans filled the air around them as he thrust into Obi-Wan over and over. Their spiraling pleasure flowed across the bond, the shared sensations sending them both quickly over the cliff.

With a heavily sighed, "my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon climaxed first, stilling as he emptied himself into the tight heat of his lover's body. When the tremors of his release faded, he tightened his hold on Obi-Wan's cock and began stroking again, intent on bringing Obi-Wan to the edge as quickly as possible. It only took a handful of strokes and Obi-Wan was coming, his release spurting over Qui-Gon's fist and the front of his tunic in thick streams.

When he milked Obi-Wan's shaft completely, Qui-Gon released him and collapsed onto the floor beside him. The belt he had so carelessly undone earlier dug into his back as he lay down and he took a moment to push it away. When Obi-Wan didn't snuggle into his arms right away as was he want, he forced his eyes open. He chuckled as he caught sight of the sash still binding his lover to the bedframe and shifted over so that he could untie it.

The moment his hands were free, Obi-Wan rolled Qui-Gon onto his back, drape himself over his lover's still clothed form and kissed him passionately. "That was..." he began as he pulled back and buried in face in Qui-Gon's neck, at a loss for the words that would describe such a powerful experience.

"Yes, it was," Qui-Gon replied, stroking one hand down the overheated skin of Obi-Wan's back. After a moment, he brought his other hand to Obi-Wan's chin and tilted his face so he could meet his gaze. His eyes sparkled with humor as he teased, "And it seems I was right again. My faith in the extent of your control was more than supported by this encounter."

A smug expression formed on Obi-Wan's face as he looked into his Master's eyes. "Yes, it does seem that I underestimated my aptitude in this area." He reached down and ran one hand along Qui-Gon's hip where the skin was exposed by the pushed down leggings. "Now all that remains it to assess if you are overestimating the extent of your own abilities in this sphere." He extended a tendril of the Force teasingly along the crack of Qui-Gon's ass and his grin turned positively evil. "And I must say, I look forward to conducting a very thorough assessment of your skills at the earliest possible opportunity."

The end.


End file.
